The purpose of this study is to isolate and characterize the major proteins of bovine peripheral nerve myelin and determine their immunogenic properties with regard to their ability to produce experimental allergic neuritis in Lewis rats. By isolating immunogenic peptide fragments, we will localize the antigenic and neuritogenic determinants and investigate the properties of these determinants. Using the isolated proteins or peptide fragments, we will attempt to manipulate the immune response so as to treat the disorder. Since experimental allergic neuritis is the appropriate model for human idiopathic polyneuritis, we hope to gain insight into the nature of the human disease so as to design more effectively possible treatment for this condition.